Amarte Duele
by darkita666
Summary: Draco se siente muy solo, ¿Podrá alguien darle algo de luz y esperanza? [Slash HxD] Capitulo 8 UP 24 FEB 07. Era lo que siempre había soñado.
1. Sufro las Culpas Ajenas

**.Amarte Duele.**

_Advertencia:_ Slash Harry/Draco  
_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_Clasificación: _Romance/Angst

_Reviews: _

_**Krostian Molko: **Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí esta esto reescrito, aunque tu ya habias leido una parte por que dijiste que eras mi "lector favorito"_

_Lo siento, removí la historia y no recuerdo quien más envió reviews, aun asi muchas gracias._

**CAPITULO UNO REESCRITO: ESTO NO CAMBIA EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO SI ENRIQUECE EL TEXTO :D**

**_Capitulo 1: "_**Sufro las culpas ajenas.**_"_**

Solo, así era como se sentía.

Era una noche gris, como sus ojos, que con el tiempo, habían perdido el brillo.

¿Que lo había llevado a esa situación?, ¿Por qué demonios su vida tenía que ser como era? ¿No había la posibilidad de haber nacido en otra parte y con un nombre muy distinto?

Pero toda respuesta a cualquier pregunta formulada era una negativa. Su vida se había transformado en aquello, un error sórdido e impuro.

Recordaba que cuando pequeño no existía nada de esto, pensó que en ese tiempo ni siquiera existían las mentiras, el cuestionamiento, el recuerda incesante y punzante de lo que se esconde por años y trata de ser olvidado.

Sonrió amargamente. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, borrar las heridas sin cicatrizar de su alma.

El miedo que lo atormentaba con indiferencia, la oscuridad... que lo cubría con su manto sanguinario. Ansiaba todo eso, que por estancias lo protegía, pero lo odiaba en secreto, por que en lo profundo del alma, donde su espíritu era tierno y vulnerable, lo hería.

Sus ojos vagaron por la oscuridad, mientras su menté, imperiosa, se hacía preguntas que cada vez lo hundían más en un estado de absoluto dolor consigo mismo.

"_¿Que diablos es lo que me pasa?"_

"_¿Por qué de pronto todo parece confuso y borroso a mi alrededor?"_

Todo era una gran incógnita... una incógnita que nublaba su vista y lo dejaba insensible a los sentimientos... una incógnita que lo mataba con lentitud y tortuosidad.

_"¿Por qué?" se preguntó "¿Por qué a mí?"_

Una voz desde el fondo de su cabeza respondió.

-No sé-

Y aquello fue el unico eco de voz humana que retumbo en su ser. Un eco que casi se volvía tetrico y que de pronto, no lo abandonada ni aún en las noches, las cuales ahora se plagaban de pesadillas.

Se encontraba solo, era cierto, podía estar siempre rodeado por un grupo estrepitoso de "amigos", los cuales verdaderamente no poseía, pero sentirse solo por dentro.

Todos pasaban lo ignoraban, todos se dejaban llevar por la fría mascara que cubría su rostro y que por otro lado carecía de autenticidad .Nadie era capaz de ver que el brillo de sus ojos no era de odio o arrogancia, si no que eran las lagrimas disimuladas. Por que a él lo habían educado para no ser _débil.  
_  
Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió casi de inmediato, las pesadillas lo atormentaban entonces ¿por que razón, de alguna manera, las buscaba? Aparte de que su mente buscara con locura lo equivocado, ¿Se estaba volviendo masoquista?, ¿Era acaso que disfrutaba su propio dolor?.

Todo era tan confuso, tan caótico, Tan extraño. Pensó que tal vez era una buena forma de ignora el mundo a su alrededor y si bien era enferma y cruel... ayudaría... aunque fuera destructiva... ayudaría.

Era extraño, era... ¿cómo decirlo? sí... excéntrico... ¿Como alguien quería ayudarse acercándose a lo que no quería, autodestruyéndose de una forma asquerosamente mortífera? Suspiró pesadamente,¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no respiraba con calma ... con placidez ... con serenidad? Le era completamente desconocido. 

¿Hacía cuanto había abandonado su gusto reconocido por burlarse, reírse y mofarse de personas más débiles y vulnerables? Se espantó de sí mismo... Un Malfoy, Un Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, convertido en un repulsivo ser cualquiera, capaz de sentir y caerse fácilmente, eso es lo que probablemente la gente hablaría, pero ya no le importaba.

Pensó que tal vez parecía un adolescente presuntuoso, meditando que es lo que el mundo murmuraría a sus espaldas, por que nunca se lo dirían a la cara, era parte de su cobardía.

Cerró los ojos en una mueca que claramente intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos, pero sólo fue envuelto por el frio, y una sensación amarga lo llenó.

Lucho contra las lágrimas, conciente de que eso sólo comprobaba su tortura interior. Luego, las dejó correr, esperando que los lugares surcados fuesen de alguna extraña manera, purificados.

Trataba de encontrar un poco de luz en toda esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, y se frustraba pues no lo conseguía.

Se sentía enloquecer, había veces en que sentía que voces invisibles lo llamaban, su mente simplemente le hacía despiadadas jugarretas.

Voces masculinas… Voces como la de… _Potter._

O tal vez solo era la soledad que lo acosaba. Nunca le había quedado claro, en realidad de un tiempo a esta parte nada le quedaba claro. Todo era palabras, palabras inútiles y sin sentido que entraban y salían sin ningún provecho en su cabeza.

Ese era el precio que sin siquiera haberle consultado se veía obligado a pagar, el precio de no poder ser lo que el deseaba, el precio de vivir encadenado a una amargura que no lo abandonaba. El precio de vivir en soledad.

Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente y una oleada de oscuros sentimientos lo invadió. Locura, soledad... se comenzaba a volver loco al no ver alguna luz que lo guiara.

Algún minúsculo punto de luz que le devolviera la fé y rastros de su ya olvidada sonrisa, no quedaban ni siquiera vestigios del pasado, no quedaban vestigios de muecas irónicas ni la seguridad abismante, todo era como un gran puzzle el cual se había dejado desarmado sin ganas de volver a armar jamás.

Sentía que el fin amenazaba con llegar pronto, sería una tortura menos aunque su oscura luz de esperanza solo se tratase de encontrar la muerte en un futuro cercano y descansar bajo su manto. Descansar de forma cruel, y por Cierto extraña, extraña, dulce y triste a la vez. Dejando un hálito de su alma entre los demás mortales.

Los dejaba. Se sentía culpable por dejarlos con el sufrimiento sobre sus hombros desnudos, pero no había forma. No había forma de volver atrás pues solo se veía la penumbra cubriéndolo todo en una reproducción exacta de sus pensamientos...

Estaba herido... lo sentía como nunca había podido sentir un dolor físico, después de todo se veía obligado a sufrir el dolor de estaba herido, se veía obligado a hacerlo por culpas y pasados ajenos, cosas que no tenían sentido... cosas estúpidas que una vida superficial y según los ideales le habían entregado incrustándole sus inútiles enseñanzas en su ya desgarrada alma...

Una música lejana llego a su mente... desconocida y a la vez la sintió como un pariente lejano al que vuelves ver luego de mucho tiempo... se sintió triste y melancólico... sin saber la razón... se sintió de pronto como si le hubiesen quitado lo mas hermoso y preciado que tenía en la vida.

No supo cuando No supo como, pero lo entendió... era la libertad... le habían robado lo más preciado que tiene una vida humana... la maldita libertad!!!! La codiciada por millares de hombres... la que todos los seres vivientes anhelan sin descanso... la que se escapa de las manos y se burla en tu cara... LA MALDITA LIBERTAD!!!.

La que crea lazos incondicionales... la que te da espacio para ser tu y para respirar tranquilo, la que aleja las voces de los imbeciles de tus oídos... MALDICION!!! eran tantas y tantas las cosas que era brindadas a través de ella. Y sin decirle mas se la habían arrebatado de las manos.

El valor más preciado de la vida, sin el cual la vida no tenía sentido, sin la maravillosa libertad, sin la codiciada libertad. Sin la inalcanzable y maldita libertad.

-----------

**Esta es la introducción a la historia, un POV de Draco, y lo reescribí para que entiendan mejor la manera casi obsesiva en la que se relaciona con Harry en los próximos capítulos.**

**Darkita666 (Leister)**


	2. Encuentros con el Enemigo

** Amarte Duele  
**  
**[Teman Muggles este fic revolucionara el mundo oscuro y el dark lord volverá a poseer su inmortalidad]**  
  
**Advertencia: Slash Harry/Draco, por ahora decido hacerlo PG... (aunque no hay contenido slash pero si ya angst)**  
  
**Spoliers: solo si no has leido nada de Harry Potter, no lo conoces o no te interesa - nada más**   
  
**Aqui esta el 2 capitulo de Amarte duele, titulado "Encounter with the enemy" (Encuentros con el enemigo) espero que les guste ... dejenme reviews please...  
  
Darkita666 capitulo escrito gracias a la musica de Placebo sobre todoa las canciones de su 3 disco (son un tanto viejas pero = de buenas!!)**  
  
**Contestación a los Reviews:  
**  
_Sandra: Muchas gracias por tu review... si es un poco triste... pero eso es lo que me gusta ... le da un sabor mas dramatico a la historia...  
  
Rahel: Muchas gracias por tu review, aqui esta el 2 capitulo espero que te guste.  
  
Liwk: Gracias por el review aqui esta el 2 capitulo... y tambien para ti y para el cual haya quedado medio enredado notas aclaratorias .  
  
Muriel: Holap muxas grax x tu review pus muri... aki ta el 2 capitulo... y vaya k me costó escribirlo...  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: Muchas gracias!!! y al fin luego de cierto tiempo de no musa e vuelto con el 2 capitulo !!! si... lo se no esta muy largo pero ahora que ya tengo la idea no me costara escribir el 3 capitulo espero que esto capi tb te guste ah! y te tengo una sorpresita con mi songfic... luego te digo XD  
_  
_Notas Aclaratorias:  
  
El capitulo anterior era un POV, y una introducción a mi historia slash Amarte Duele, no me detendré a decir los datos de Draco en la historia asi que LEAN ESTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE: Draco esta en Hogwarts a mitad de su año escolar, Lo esta pasando mal y siente que no lo comprenden, Tiene 16 años y creo que eso es lo que mas o menos deben saber.  
  
NOTA: Como por un periodo de tiempo no tuve inspiracion, este capitulo no lo escribi yo sola, lo a escrito conmigo Luzy Akiyumi a quien le agradesco la ayuda, ya que sin ella hubiera sido imposible terminarlo_   
  
Clasificación: Romance/Angst   
  
Capitulo 2: "Encounter with the enemy"  
  
Maldita... Cuanto la odiaba, y a la vez... cuanto la anhelaba... Sentimientos tan inmensamente contradictorios para un mismo objeto... No... esto no era un objeto... si no, su busqueda no tendría sentido... Pero tampoco lo reconocía como un sentimiento... pues él no sentía esas "vulgaridades" como le decía su Padre a los sentimientos... La libertad era, tal vez, ¿Un Ideal?, ¿Una forma de vida? .... Otra vez esa desesperante sensación de vacio al no haber respuesta...   
  
Se levantó de su cama y observó el reloj trantando de que el saber la hora alejara los enmarañados pensamientos que surgian por su cabeza... (NdA:Desde ahora mostraré el espacio físico donde se encuentra Draco...) 7:30 de la mañana... la Noche por la cual había pasado pensando tantas tortuosas verdades parecía ser días, meses y quizas incluso años.  
  
Se desperezó y levantó lentamente de su cama... Solo su alma conocía cuanto agradecía el tener habitación para el solo, era realemnte humillante en lo que se había convertido... en un estropajo Slytherin... Demonios... otra cosa exasperante... pensar en el que dirán... Odiaba esa maldita voz que sólo llegaba a su mente en sus peores momentos... cuando se sentía en el fondo de ese agujero que llamamos depresión. Se duchó, vistió y bajo a desayunar. Al sentarse a la mesa no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor... y verlos... ahi estaban... el trio dorado... la Sangre Sucia, La comadreja y el Cara Rajada... Siempre juntos y felices... ¡¡PUAJ!! ¡cuanto asco le daba! ... ¿O tal vez sólo era la envidia por nunca haber poseido algo tan absolutamente perfecto? Denuevo mas y mas preguntas existenciales... ¿Acaso no podía dejar de formularlas?..   
  
-Realmente creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista- Murmuró Draco para sí, para luego sonreir amarga e irónicamente.  
  
-Draco debes comer- Escuchó quele decía una voz igualmente estridente que desagradable (NdA: ODIO A PANSY ¬¬)  
  
- Ese no es tu MALDITO problema, Pansy- Dijo Draco explotando de una vez.  
  
-P-pero DR-draco... yo solo...-  
  
-TU NADA!! ¿OK?- Y sin decir nada más salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor rumbo a su habitación...  
  
La primera Clase del día era Pociones Dobles... como siepre con los de Gryffindor, no tenía ganas de ir pues sabía que no la pasaría bien... y por varios motivos... el 1 era que se sentía mal y deprimido, el 2 era que lo ponia de un humor endemoniado el ver al trio dorado y el 3 era que no sabia que diablos era lo que le pasaba. Su mente seguía sin reaccionar, mientras sus pies tomando vida propia caminaron con rumbo desconocido.  
  
Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien venía en su dirección, lo que dió por resultado que chocaran. Draco quedó tendido sobre el cuerpo de esa persona, que desafortunadamente, no era nada mas ni nada menos, que su némesis, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry se paró e hizo lo que exactamente nadie creería posible: Le tendió la mano y le dijo algo, algo que no hubiera tenido su mismo efecto sobre Draco si no hubiese sido un acto emblemático en su pasado....  
  
- Acepta mi mano, ¿Recuerdas hace 6 años cuando la rechasé rotundamente?, Bueno pues e lidiado con mi orgullo por todo este tiempo y creo que es tiempo de remediar todo lo malo que he hecho....-  
  
Draco estaba atónito, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura. - Que insinuas Potter? dijo mirandolo con desprecio, tal vez seria bueno descargar toda su furia sobre otro, ya que se estaba hartando de hacerlo con Pansy. - No insinuo nada Draco, yo solo quiero... - Mira, Potter, nunca accedi para que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila... No quiero tu compasión, ya bastante me has fastidiado la vida! No te alcanza con ser el maldito niño-que-vivió y tener tu asquerosa libertad?  
  
Draco se levantó, se sentía mejor... o peor? Mas confusión a su mente... Que no le había gustado insultar a Potter? Se estaba volviendo loco, penso seriamente en ir a la enfermeria pero la misma voz lo interrumpio en sus pensamientos. - Draco, aunque no lo creas, hay personas en este mundo que estan PREOCUPADAS por ti... - Pues gracias Potter, pero no quiero tu Preocupacion, estoy perfectamente. Harry lo miro de muy mala manera, aunque nunca lo habia pensado, Potter lo estaba aprisionando con esa mirada.  
  
-Te crees que no te veo? Que no me he fijado en ti? No comes! Lloras por los pasillos!! Hasta has dejado de insultarme a mi y a todos los Gryffindors! Crees que ese no es motivo de preocupacion?- Draco rió, todo lo que el estaba diciendo era verdad, pero era mejor así. Su insignificante vida no sirvio de mucho, a cuantas personas habia ayudado en su vida? Una vez cuando a su madre se le habia caido un pañuelo lo recogio, nada mas. Draco se levanto, sin agarrar la mano de Harry y empezo a caminar, de verdad tendria que ir a la enfermeria.   
  
La jaqueca que tenia normalmente habia aumentado el triple. Era por orgullo? No, ese se le habia escapado hace mucho... Estupidez, por rechazar ayuda... Sí, talvez.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta y vio como Draco se estaba alejando con paso rapido por el pasillo, como ultimo intento le grito: - Pues para que sepas, yo tampoco soy libre Malfoy! El se quedo en seco, había escuchado bien? el chico dorado no era libre? Era mejor que enterarse que Pansy habia muerto, una sonrisa ironica decoro su fino rostro alpino. Se dio vuelta y miro a Potter. - Que buena broma, ... Harry!  
  
Harry quedó estupefacto mientras que Malfoy sólo se dió la vuelta y se marcho como si nada hubiese pasado.   
  
Y de pronto, como un hecho casi inconsiente, una sonrisa genuina y tímida afloró en sus labios, una sonrisa que revelaba alegría de un hecho que hace uno o dos años le hubiera producido un asco profundo.   
  
Pero... mas de alguna cosa había cambiado dentro de él... y muchas cosas habían cambiado en un instante en el y draco... pero ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba... el tiempo se encargaria de que lo descubrieran... juntos.  
  
**---------------  
  
Hola!!! si luego de un tiempo considerable sin actualizar les traigo el 2 capi MUCHAS GRACIAS Luzy Akiyumi sin ti este capitulo hbiera sido imposible   
  
Darkita666**


	3. Confusión en nuestras Cabezas

**Amarte Duele**

_Teman Muggles, este fic revolucionara el mundo oscuro y el dark lord volverá a poseer su inmortalidad_

**Advertencia:** Slash Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** No, no son míos, así que no me jodan... pertenecen a la asesina de J.K!! No demanden!!! Muchas gracias! (Esa fue Luzy! No miren a Darkita ke es inocente XD)

**Spoliers:** solo si no has leído nada de Harry Potter, no lo conoces o no te interesa nada más

**Clasificación:** Romance/Angst

_Reviews:_

Rahel: Muchas gracias por tu review en todos los capítulos me has dejado uno y te lo agradezco mucho nn espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado con este capitulo... 1000 disculpas si así fue en el colegio me dan muchas tareas y proyectos T-T.

Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por tu review aki esta el 3 capitulo espero te guste...

Liwk: Gracias 100 gracias y gracias de nuevo nn Lo reconozco me encantan tus reviews!!! Jajaj pues bien me estoy kedando algo seca... espero luego encontrar mi inspiración xDD en fin nn espero que te guste este capitulo y sigue leyendo "un poco" que luego actualizo y creo que verdaderamente toda la secuela de esa historia va dedicada a ti... Pues sin ti la idea de hacerla nunca se me hubiera venido a la mente... Nos vemos en msn xauz!.

**N/A:** Hola a todos los que andan por aki leyendo nn aki les traigo el 3 capitulo.... perdón por la demora de la actualización y en general por todos mis fic... pero en el colegio verdaderamente me dan muchas pruebas y no tengo demasiado tiempo... el poco ke me keda lo uso para relajarme un poco.... en fin... espero ke les guste... Mas ke a mi en realidad agradézcanle a Luzy Akiyumi mi hermosa hermanita ke me ha ayudado a seguir amarte duele n.n VIVA LUZY!!! XD

**Darkita666 **"Darkita de Molko" VIVA BRIAN MOLKO & PLACEBO!!!!!!!!

**Luzy:** Que te digo que ese tipo es rarito mija! xDD jejeje No importa, Sres, criaturas y Sras, aki los dejamos con el cap!

**Darkita666: **Luzy mala T-T

_Capitulo 3:_ "Confusion within my head... Excuse, within our heads"

Draco caminaba sin rumbo, había tenido otra de sus pesadillas de pequeño, cuando su padre llego a torturarlo con un Cruciatus. El sabía que más tarde su padre se había arrepentido, pero un Malfoy nunca pide perdón... No se dio cuenta cuando choco con algo invisible, y siguió caminando.

Le dolía la cabeza como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo por un

Cruciatus, estaba harto! Harto de su padre, con seguir las órdenes de ese Dark Lord como un lamebotas! Harto del Dark Lord por la estupidez de asesinar a todos lo muggles! Harto de Dumbledore y toda la chatarra sobre la maldita guerra! El en verdad no odiaba a los muggles, los consideraba inferiores, pero solo porque su educación era así...

Desde muy pequeño, Draco había sido educado para despreciar a los muggles y muggleborns como a los elfos domésticos, lo que nunca debería enterarse su padre es que el no los odiaba, y lo de la pureza de la sangre lo tenia hasta la coronilla, vaya que estaba mareado de ser un Malfoy! Aunque no podía quejarse, porque también le encantaba.

Sin Darse cuenta llego a la Torre de Astronomía, donde tenían las aburridas clases sobre las estrellas, mapas lunares, planetas... Llego a la punta, sé veía muy alto... Seguro que si alguien caía de allí moriría instantáneamente... Un pensamiento se formo en su mente, si ya estaba tan harto... seria divertido no? Pero... no le había dejado nada a las únicas 2 personas que lo habían apoyado la mayor parte, Severus y su madre. Cuando salían, su madre no podía mostrar cariño, pero cuando estaban en Malfoy Manor su madre lo llenaba de besos y todas esas cosas cursis...

Severus era su padrino, y siempre lo había ayudado... El en forma de agradecimiento, inconscientemente, había transformado a Pociones en su materia favorita y eso si le había gustado a Severus.

Rápidamente utilizo un hechizo y apareció papel y una pluma, escribió rápidamente unas palabras y con otro hechizo las apareció en la lechuzería, para que su pequeña lechuza negra, Race, las llevara. Lo reconsidero... Pero lo hecho, echo ya estaba. Tomo unos cuantos metros de ventaja, llegaba a la pequeña pared que no llegaba a un metro, la saltaría prácticamente cuando...

Un cuerpo con cabellera morocha apareció de la nada, deteniéndolo de su carrera, sus intentos de "divertido" suicidio (N/A: Luzy: Loco ¬¬... Darky: cierto Luzy tienes razón uu) y tirándolo un poco mas lejos para pegarse un buen porrazo.  
Estaba por gritar unas cuantas cosillas al idiota que no le había dejado terminar su vida en paz, cuando una mano le tapo la boca y escucho: - Malfoy! no se cual es la razón de tu estúpido intento, pero no te veré morir enfrente de mis narices y a propósito creo que me la rompiste, lo reto el chico de gafas poniéndose una mano en la nariz, la cual le estaba sangrando. – Potter!! Que diablos haces aquí??!! Porque diablos me paraste?! – Primero, soy Harry... Segundo, lo que estabas por cometer, era una estupidez! No puedes escapar de tus problemas solo tirándote de la maldita punta más alta de un castillo! Tercero, no quiero otra muerte mas a mi listado ya traumante, y saber que habría podido detenerte!! Me entiendes?? Terminó Harry levantando un poco la voz al final, pero tratando de no ser escuchado. 

Draco lo miró pasmado... No entendía simplemente no entendía!! Que demonios se traía Potter entre manos???

Tapo a Draco con la capa, "llevándolo" a un aula vacía (prácticamente lo tiro, ya que el heredero Malfoy se resistía). Antes de que el heredero Malfoy pudiera decir algo Harry empezó: - Mira, me parece lo que estabas por hacer era una cosa estupidísima! y dicen que los Slytherin son los astutos!! Por Merlín!! Que hay de aquellos que se preocupan por ti Idiota!! Crees que yo no querría saltar allí todos los jodidos días de mi existencia??!! SÍ!!! Me encantaría!! Pero sabes? Hay gente que se preocupa por mí, y tengo esta responsabilidad de ser el maldito niño-que-vivió y la carga de todo el mundo mágico y me parece también muggle esta sobre mí!! Que debo luchar con Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort, como quieras llamarlo!!! Y simplemente, siento que podría ir correr y tirarme, pero no puedo!! y tu tampoco puedes!!

-Pero que mierda te crees tu Potter!!! Soy dueño de mi vida y hago lo que se me de la real gana con ella!!!

-Cierto Malfoy... Olvidaba que aparte de engreído, naciste sin cerebro y eres una copia de tu padre, en verdad, un triste intento...

Harry se levantó dispuesto a irse...

Pero por alguna razón Draco lo detuvo, El motivo era simplemente que estaba dolido... El comentario había calada más profundo de lo que parecía... Y sin saber por que tenia ansias de demostrarle a Harry que el ERA Draco... Que el NO ERA como su padre...

-Espera- murmuró en un susurro casi audible, Harry lo miro extrañado pero se quedó para escuchar lo que el Slytherin tenía que decir. – Yo... Yo soy Draco, Potter, que te quede claro... no lamo botas por mi voluntad, y nunca lo haría! No soy un asesino de personas inocentes ni muggles... No lo soy... dijo volviendo al susurro, que luego de estar apoyado contra la pared cayo sentado bajando la cabeza... pero no lloraría ni de broma frente a Potter.

Harry quedo completamente asombrado, gracias a dios que tenía la boca cerrada, sino su quijada estaría en el piso. Draco soy un arrogante Malfoy bajaba todo bajo su supuesto peor enemigo... Sus defensas, su orgullo... Talvez, si podían ser amigos. Harry se sentó a su lado y hizo lo que Draco nunca hubiera esperado... Lo abrazó.

El Rubio se tensó ante el contacto, se sentía bien... Pero no... No podía, No debía. Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban, Poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia, mientras que un insistente Harry trataba de devolverle la cordura.

-¿Malfoy? ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡Idiota de modo que te desmayes, te mato!!

Pero las palabras fueron inútiles, Draco perdió el conocimiento aún abrazado por Harry dentro de aquella aula.

-----

Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquel cuadro lo hubiese encontrado completa y totalmente insólito; Nadie en su corta vida se hubiese asombrado de ver a Harry Potter en aquellas condiciones: Los lentes rotos, la ropa arrugada y la nariz sangrando (Darky: Recuerden que el pobre muchacho vive metiéndose en líos y vive peleando XD) Pero más de alguno se hubiese desmayado al saber a quien llevaba en sus brazos, desmayado... Draco Malfoy.

El Moreno llegó a la enfermería, misteriosamente estaba abierta pero no había ni un alma dentro de ella.

Entró y colocó cuidadosamente al Rubio en una cama, lo acostó y arropó esmerándose en no despertarlo... Cuando el arduo trabajo que significaba acostar al Rubio estuvo finalizado, lo contempló por algunos segundos, segundo que le parecieron una verdadera eternidad.

Saliendo se su ensoñación tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama donde el Rubio dormía, luego, procedió a sentarse. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 23:30 en punto, Esperaba que sus amigos no notaran su ausencia, y que si llegaban a hacerlo no se preocuparan más de lo normal.

La hora parecía avanzar más rápido que en otras etapas del día, Decían que cuando pasaba eso era por que realmente lo pasabas bien... Pero él no lo estaba pasando bien... En estos momentos estaba preocupado por Malfoy y sentía un nudo en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

Sin saber como ni cuando el reloj dio una campana, indicando que eran las 1:00 AM, Pero el Moreno no se enteró de esto, pues se había quedado dormido.

-----

4:35 AM, Harry se despertó sobresaltado, Draco gemía ahogadamente en sueños, se acercó a él con la intención de calmarlo pero el rubio parecía no dejar que nada ni nadie se acercara a él, al menos, en sus sueños.

Luego de la hazaña que le significó al Ojiverde lograr acercarse a Draco, lo sostuvo fuerte abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda en círculos (Darky: Me muero por ser Draco!). El Rubio parecía no ser consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero se relajó visiblemente luego de aquello y progresivamente comenzó a quedarse dormido en brazos de Harry.

El Moreno, sin ser consiente de sus actos, se recostó en la cama y junto con Draco se quedó dormido, con aquel Rubio acurrucado involuntariamente en sus brazos.

----- Al Otro día -----

Draco se revolvió inquieto, no sabía donde se encontraba ni QUIEN era la persona que lo abrazaba.

Cuando logró desperezarse lo suficiente como para ser más consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor el Horror comenzó a correr por sus venas (Darky: Muajajajaj!) Estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería... Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido y en su mente se instaló la verdad, acababa de comprender quien se encontraba a su lado (Darky: Pues yo ya lo sabía de antes XD): Harry Potter.

Se levantó rápidamente, se arreglo y se fue corriendo a su sala común... Hoy tendría mucho en que pensar...

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, y cierto Morocho comenzó a despertar a causa de una muy poco cómoda posición para dormir y un dolor en el cuello.

Al tomar conciencia de el "por que" estaba así , y de "por que" había despertado en una cama de la enfermería, y no en la torre de Gryffindor, "ciertos" inesperados recuerdos de la pasada noche comenzaron a perforarle la mente pesada e insistentemente.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas y aunque pareciera imposible, se sintió aun más desorientado. Sentía como si tuviera una gran resaca, no era para menos, aquel Rubio tenía el poder de intoxicar los sentidos tanto como alguno de los licores más fuertes.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón que Draco se levantó y se fue a su sala común: dos personas coincidieron mentalmente...

Hoy, habría mucho en que pensar

------


	4. Wonderwall

**.Amarte Duele.**

_El Dark Lord está pronto a conseguir su inmortalidad…_

**Advertencia:** Slash Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **HP no me pertenece… kedó claro o.O?

**Clasificación:** Romance/Angst

**Reviews:** Creo ke no puedo contestarlos :S aun así muchas gracias por ellos tengan en cuenta ke los leo y tomo en cuenta.

**Capitulo 4: Wonderwall** (_Capitulo inspirado en la canción de Oasis que tiene el mismo nombre)_

Era inverosímil… Draco había tratado de suicidarse y él, el último idiota que debería de haber pasado por allí, lo había salvado.

Se había preocupado por él, había tratado de hacerlo sentir comprendido… Sonaba extraño ¿Él? Era cómo mezclar aceite con agua.

Pero había sido real, había sido puro y a pesar de que no le gustaba admitirlo, en ese momento había sido suyo… Sí, suyo. Por que podría haberlo dejado morir, así como salvarlo… Su vida había pendido de un hilo, y Había estado en sus manos… Había sido suyo por completo.

Pasó sus manos distraídamente a través de su cuerpo y cerró los Ojos…

-Draco…- Fue sólo un susurro, Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía cálido admitir que había disfrutado la compañía de aquella alma, de aquel cuerpo que se encontraba tan sólo como él…

Lo había admitido… Y sentía una culpa deliciosamente placentera por volver a cometer aquel, su delicioso pecado de entregarse "sin quererlo" a Malfoy… Su Malfoy…

_**En la profundidad de las habitaciones de Slytherin…**_

Draco se paseaba cómo un animal enjaulado. No había sido para menos él, y precisamente él, el príncipe de las Serpientes… Sublevado en un momento de dolor a un vulgar Gryffindor…

El pensamiento lo asqueaba… Lo torturaba. Pero en sí no era el pensamiento. No. No lo era. Era su orgullo. Su orgullo que se sentía humillado.

Y Aquella pesadilla… Era el temor más grande de toda su vida… Pero nunca nadie lo sabría… Nunca.

Estaba mareado de tanto pensamiento idiota… Decidió salir, Sin saber que se encontraría con algo que no deseaba ver ni escuchar…

Draco apoyó su espalda cómodamente en el árbol que se encontraba tras él… Su árbol preferido.

Se encontraba con Blaise y Pansy. Ellos hablaban algo, Pero verdaderamente él no escuchaba. Pensaba en otras cosas… En otras realidades, En otros mundos… En otras personas.

-… Ahg ya viene el mugroso de Potter ahí, oh mira como viste...!- Era Pansy la que hablaba y comentaba lo mal vestido que andaba Potter… Y él había vuelto a la realidad a la tan sola mención de aquel maldito apellido.

Potter, Potter ¡¡No tenía nada de especial, nada fuera de lo común! Pero sin embargo allí estaba, Torturándolo sólo con el pensamiento.

….

Harry se detuvo cerca de ellos y miró con fascinación a Malfoy… Suyo… Su Malfoy… Era Suyo, y se lo haría saber.

Se acercó y vio como esos orbes grises lo miraban con atención… ¿Sería miedo eso que allí había? ¿Miedo a que contara lo ocurrido anoche? Estaba bien, No lo haría, Pero eso no impediría demostrarle que él ya tenía dueño.

Sonrió con malicia ladeando la cabeza y vio cómo el príncipe de las Serpiente cerraba los ojos y apartaba su vista de él. Tal vez se temía lo peor. Si era así tal vez no lo conocía… Él no hablaría.

Algo inverosímil estaba a punto de ocurrir, Era el precio que debía pagar para que el otro entendiera. Y lo pagaría gustoso.

…

Potter se sentó a su lado con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que aún no desaparecía de su rostro y Él sólo consiguió abrir sus hermosos ojos como platos.

-¿Pero que demonios te has creído TU…?- No alcanzó a terminar la frase, un dedo fue puesto en sus labios y la expresión de Potter cambió de una sonriente a una seria e Intensa.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro para desviar sus labios a la oreja de Aquel Rubio.

-Eres Mío- Susurró y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja  
-Eres Mío y lo sabes. ¿Quién, si no yo, Podría haber decidido si dejarte morir o salvarte? Tu vida fue mía Malfoy. Y aún lo Es-

Los ojos de Draco se nublaron y lágrimas intermitentes caían de ellos.

-Voy a descubrir lo que te pasa Draco. Lo haré y te salvaré de ese abismo. Por Que eres mío y quiero salvarte.-

Se levantó, tan súbitamente cómo había llegado, Pansy y Blaise y miraban atónitos la escena.

-Potter…- Susurró Draco

El aludido se volteó y mirándolo intensamente le dijo:

-Sabes donde encontrarme… Fue en el lugar donde todo empezó, Y será allí mismo donde todo acabará… Mi Querido Draco-

Aquel énfasis en "Mi" había dejado sin palabras a Draco… ¿Suyo? ¿Era que verdaderamente ahora le pertenecía?

No lo sabía. Pero lo descubriría.

Si estaba en lo cierto, podría encontrarlo allí donde había tratado de quitarse la vida, A eso de las 12 de la noche.

Tan sólo esperaba ser racional, Si sus emociones lo doblegaban no sabría cómo reaccionar frente a Potter… No denuevo.

-¿Draco?- Lo llamo Blaise  
-Podrías explicarnos… ¿Qué fue eso?- Terminó Pansy

Draco los miró fríamente y sólo susurró:

-No se metan donde nadie los llama.- Y se marchó.

Era cierto su vida era SUYA y ellos no debía involucrarse. Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿Era suya o era de Potter? Ahg. Sería mejor no pensar en ello.

Esperaría la noche y se encontraría con aquel idiota que lo había atado a esta vida denuevo. Y no. El no se enteraría de sus miedos. Al menos no Aun.

Había llegado la noche y Draco se sentía extraño. A pesar de todo, una curiosidad extrema lo poseía. Y bajó hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

Se sentó en el alfeizar mirando el cielo nocturno. Estaba estrellado.

Un cuerpo a su lado lo sobresalto. Pero no fue una sorpresa saber que era Potter. Nadie más en el colegio lo buscaría de esa forma. Nadie más que aquel moreno tendría la valentía de declararlo cómo Suyo. Nadie.

-Linda Noche, Malfoy- Susurró cómo si esto fuese lo más normal.

-¿Qué buscas Potter?- Tenía miedo y las emociones lo traicionaban. El miedo se había sentir en su voz. En su cuerpo.

-Protegerte- Dijo Harry  
-¿Tienes alguna razón coherente para ello?- Dijo Draco amargamente  
-Yo también me lo estuve preguntando… Y créeme Que si te lo dijiera Nunca me lo creerías-  
-Oh vamos, esto de por sí ya es Imposible, pero está ocurriendo…-

Harry se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, pensando quien sabe qué… Hasta que habló nuevamente.

-¿Me creerías si… Yo te dijiera que… Te Amo?-

Emmm PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Uf u.u el muso llego así que pronto tendrán todos los capítulos jaja creo ke no puedo contestar reviews :S pero a pesar de todo dejen muchooos! Debo saber ke les parece esto :P

Darkita666


	5. Necesidad

**.Amarte Duele.**

_Advertencia:_ Slash Harry/Draco  
_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_Clasificación: _Romance/Angst

_Reviews:   
Yuki Katsuo: Gracias por comentar. Al fin he revivido y vuelvo a actualizar.  
SteDiethel: Sí. Muy linda y atrevida la declaración, aquí vengo a actualizar._

**_Capitulo 4: "_**Necesidad**_"_**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Harry se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, pensando quien sabe qué… Hasta que habló nuevamente._

_-¿Me creerías si… Yo te dijiera que… Te Amo?-_

_-------------_

"¿Qué?" Draco estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal. O al menos eso le hubiese gustado. Su cabeza ya era un desequilibrado caos por naturaleza. Él no podía ser tan cruel de querer revolver aun más ese caos con el que ya no podía ni respirar.

"Por tu cara puedo suponer que la noticia no es bien recibida. Bueno, debí suponerlo" Comentó Harry mirando de pronto hacia otro lado, como si encontrara tremendamente interesantes las paredes de la Torre de Astronomía.

Draco abrió y cerró los ojos. Esperando despertar de la pesadilla. Pero nada ocurrió.

El rubio se paró de repente, listo para irse. Pero Harry lo agarró por una muñeca.

"Suéltame. SUELTAME. No soy tuyo. Nunca lo he sido. Ni lo voy a ser. No soy tu juguete. No soy nada. No soy NADA. No debería existir. POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE HACERLO ESA NOCHE" Los sollozos inundaron la habitación.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso quieres hacerme la vida tan miserable que ni siquiera puedo decidir si ya no quiero existir más?"

"Draco… Draco yo…"

"Malfoy para ti Potter."

Aquella máscara de dureza había vuelto a ser sobrepuesta sobre su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Aquel era el Malfoy que Harry detestaba.

De pronto algo cambió en él. Sintió aquel deseo correr por sus venas, aquel deseo que había sentido al declararlo como suyo.

"Eres mío. Y te digo como quiero, Draco" Lo miró fijamente, conciente de que había algo de él que se salía de control cuando Draco lo provocaba. Conciente de que esto era el principio de una relación tortuosa y violenta.

Draco lo miró con inseguridad, había algo extraño en Harry. Algo cambiaba en sus ojos cuando adoptaba esa postura violenta y apasionada.

Harry lo aprisionó contra una pared y lo besó con fuerza. Draco, sin entender muy bien por qué, se dejó y lo disfruto.

Disfrutó.

Sí, por que había algo en eso de ser el dominado que lo excitaba. Algo extraño e insano.

Luego de separarse, le vinieron unas ganas asesinas de matar a Potter. Lo empujó con rabia mientras que vociferaba.

"Te Odio"

Harry tan sólo sonrió

"Pues yo te amo, Malfoy"

Draco sin saber por que, le sonrió y se fue.

Aquello había sido el inicio, de una relación extraña e insana… y por sobre todo, muy violenta.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione y Ron se miraban con preocupación. Era sábado, y Harry entraba feliz de la vida por la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor.

Tarareaba una canción alegre y movida, al tiempo que una sonrisa algo estúpida cruzaba su rostro.

"¿Dónde has estado estos días, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione

"Por Ahí"

"Harry, estamos preocupados por ti"

"¿De mí? ¿Ahora? Pensé que se preocuparían por mí antes, cuando de verdad los necesitaba" Dijo con repugnancia.

Ahora entendía tan bien a Draco. La gente el daba asco. Le repugnaba. Los odiaba. Y se sentía tan solo, que muchas otras veces había pensado, como Draco, que el suicidio era la clave. El fin de todo. La muerte de su cuerpo y el nacimiento de la paz de su alma.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron con dolor, ya no sabían donde estaba el Harry que ellos habían conocido.

Harry sonrió con ironía, y agregó un último comentario irónico antes de subir por las escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios.

"Lo siento chicos, su problema no es conmigo. Eso se llama, falta de S-E-X-O" y sin más, subió.

Hermione y Ron habían enrojecido violentamente. Esto era demasiado. Ya no entendían que cosas pasaban por la mente del moreno.

-------------------------------------------

Harry se tiró en su cama con desgano. En su mente pensamientos depresivos volaban con rapidez. Muchas veces sentía que no servia para nada y que su vida era un completo estorbo.

Esta vez no era la excepción.

No entendía que le sucedía.

Ese afán posesivo que Draco hacia aflorar en él.

Esas ganas de protegerlo

De amarlo…

_De hacerlo suyo._

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar el sentimiento de deseo que el rubio provocaba en el. Era algo tan extraño. Que casi era enfermo.

_Lo deseaba._

Era cierto. Necesitaba tanto como Draco alguien a quien aferrarse para sentir que vivía. Y ambos habían sido mutuamente la salvación del otro.

Un lamento Primero.

Un gemido luego.

Un sollozo.

Y luego estaba bañado en lágrimas.

La soledad lo absorbía. Y necesitaba desesperadamente fundirse con Draco.

Ser uno. Limpiar sus pecados. Cortar la soledad que amenazaba con Matarlo…

Se durmió con un solo pensamiento esa noche.

Malfoy sería suyo.

-------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba con la respiración agitada. Entró con rapidez a su sala común y sin hablar con nadie se encerró con llave en su cuarto.

Abrió el cajón de su velador y extrajo un pequeño cuchillo con el que pretendía hacerse algunos cortes, con tal de mitigar el dolor.

No pudo.

Por primera vez no pudo. Y entre asombrado y acongojado tiró el cuchillo lejos al tiempo que exclamaba.

"Potter"

Diablos. ¿Tan rápido y hondo había calado en si mismo?

"_Esto es lo que le pasa a la gente cuando se siente sola, Draco."_ Murmuró.

Se sentía extraño. Había algo de sadismo en sí mismo. Algo que lo impulsaba a tentar a Harry. Algo que lo llevaba a querer ser poseído.

"_Es la Soledad." _Se repitió

No lo admitiría, al menos no aun, Pero en el fondo sabia de sobra, que necesitaba aferrarse a Harry con desesperación.

Necesitaba hacerlo para sentir que vivía.

_Continuará…_

_-----------_

_Reviví dejen reviews plz :D los quiero mucho. Besos_

_Darkita 666 (Leister)_


	6. Me Siento Vivo

**.Amarte Duele.**

_Advertencia:_ Slash Harry/Draco  
_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_Clasificación: _Romance/Angst

_Reviews: HEY! No hubo reviews para este capitulo. Pero no me desanimaré, aquí viene otro capitulo :D_

**_Capitulo 6: "_**Me siento vivo**_"_**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Se sentía extraño. Había algo de sadismo en sí mismo. Algo que lo impulsaba a tentar a Harry. Algo que lo llevaba a querer ser poseído._

"_Es la Soledad." Se repitió_

_No lo admitiría, al menos no aun, Pero en el fondo sabía de sobra, que necesitaba aferrarse a Harry con desesperación._

_Necesitaba hacerlo para sentir que vivía._

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco despertó algo adolorido a la mañana siguiente.

Domingo por la mañana, y por primera vez, no despertaba con cortes provocados por sí mismo cada sábado por la noche.

Y por primera vez, tenia ganas de sonreír y gritarle al mundo que se jodiera por que sentía que vivía denuevo.

Sangre. Sangre en sus venas. "_Como si de verdad estuviese vivo_" De dijo.

Sonrió. Que estupidez. _¡¡VERDADERAMENTE estaba vivo!!_

Se ducho con ánimo. Pero mientras se vestía, algo lo hizo dudar.

"¿Y si iba demasiado a prisa?" Fue como un balde de agua fría.

"¿Y si nuevamente se estaba aferrando a algo que lo haría quedar peor que antes?" Sacudió la cabeza. Si había algo de cierto, era aquella frase que había escuchado.

"El pasado ya se fue, el presente es incierto, y el futuro es la única oportunidad que tenemos de cambiar nuestras vidas"

Sí. Y eso haría. Cambiar su vida.

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry bajó al comedor. Tenía un hambre voraz. Ese tipo de hambre que se tiene cuando uno se siente feliz. Y cuando de pronto es tanta la felicidad que ni siquiera recuerdas por que estabas feliz.

Se sentó tarareando una canción algo desconocida.

Hasta que su razón de deseo y obsesión se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente sobre él. Y hubo algo incorrecto en la manera lujuriosa en que su lengua saboreó sus labios, como si no fuesen los suyos propios, si no los de Malfoy.

"¿Malfoy?" Algo iba mal con él.

Algo en esa manera posesiva de idolatrarlo, de cuidarlo, de _someterlo_.

Draco, al otro lado del salón, también notó ese repentino cambio. Como si Harry dejase de ser Harry. Había algo violento y lujurioso que lo volvía loco.

Ese aire de chico malo que le quedaba _tan_ bien.

Suspiró.

Había algo mal.

Esto no era nada. No era una relación. Pero se sentía subordinado a Harry. Y Estaba seguro, de que éste sentía derechos sobre él.

Y si fuese una relación, era una muy extraña. Llena de esos sentimientos de amor, de amor violento, que muchas veces solo terminaba por arruinarlo aun más.

No soportaría esto. Y a la vez. No podría seguir viviendo _sin_ esto.

Comió un par de tostadas. Luego, tan sólo se levantó y dio su acostumbrado paseo alrededor del lago.

Ese lago… Tantas lagrimas mezcladas con el agua de ese lago. Tantos pensamientos. Tantas ganas de _ahogarse_…

"Supongo que no te tengo que recordarte denuevo las cosas que no quiero que hagas" Murmuró Harry a su lado

"Claro que no" Draco se sorprendió. No oponía resistencia. Era como si Harry fuese su… _amo_.

Harry se sentó a orillas del lago, y casi por inercia Draco hizo lo mismo. El moreno lo atrajo hacia si y el rubio no opuso resistencia.

Había algo malo en todo esto. Se dijo nuevamente. Pero se sentía tan bien que ya no le daba importancia.

Harry acarició su cabello con suavidad. Sintiendo el olor que emanaba de el. Un olor como a menta, un olor característico que le encantaba.

Draco se refugió aun más en el abrazo. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry al tiempo que se acurrucaba y cerraba los ojos.

Harry lo tomó por el mentón. Acercó sus labios a los de él.

Draco suspiró al sentir el aliento cálido de Harry sobre su boca. Suspiró sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que ocurría.

Harry iba a besarlo… Se acercó un poco más…

"HARRY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!" Los gritos de Ron y Hermione no consiguieron distraerlo demasiado. Estaba como en trance, mientras que Draco lo sujetaba del cuello, como pidiéndole que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

Pero antes de poder cumplirlo, Los brazos fuertes de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson tomaron a Draco por la cintura y lo arrebataron de los brazos de Harry.

"¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes?" Gritó Harry

"Eso deberíamos preguntarlo Nosotros, Potter" Dijo Pansy

"Harry" Llamó Draco e inmediatamente la atención del moreno se centró solo en él, como si fuese su mundo, su vida, su todo.

Harry avanzó casi involuntariamente.

Draco se soltó con facilidad del agarre de sus amigos.

Había algo extraño en todo ese cuadro. Había algo que no era simplemente normal.

Algo en la manera en que sus cuerpos parecían casi flotar. Algo en la manera en que, se necesitaban, algo en la manera obsesiva de dominarse y dominar.

De pronto, todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, o quizás de espanto.

Se besaron.

Sus labios se tocaron al tiempo que sus cuerpos se fundían. Calzaban bien. _Estaba bien_.

Se besaron por que se necesitaban. No por que se amaran. _Al menos no aun_.

Se separaron con lentitud. Se observaron con detenimiento. Se _sonrieron_. Y luego, cada uno abandonó el lugar con sus respectivos "amigos".

Algo les decía que esto iba a ser la solución. _La solución a esas ansias de dejar de existir_.

_-------------------------------------------_

Hermione y Ron habían esperado que Harry se fuese a dormir para hablar. Esto había sido demasiado.

Harry había _besado a Draco Malfoy _ante sus propias narices. Había BESADO a Malfoy por Dios!

"Debemos hacer algo, Mione" Dijo Ron con el semblante preocupado

"¿Pero que? Harry solo esta cada vez mas distante con nosotros, y quizás Malfoy, es sólo un escape a la soledad que siente."

"¿Un escape? ¿Me estas diciendo que te parece muy normal besarte con tu peor enemigo así de buenas a primeras?" Preguntó al borde de la histeria.

"Ron" Cortó Hermione "No me digas que nuevamente no te habías dado cuenta de que esto no es reciente"

"¿No es Reciente?" Preguntó extrañado

La chica solo bufó.

"Bueno, por lo que he podido observar no. El futuro es incierto Ron. Creo que sólo nos queda tomar el rol de espectadores, y recoger a Harry, al final de todo esto."

La chica estaba tan segura de que esto… no tendría para nada un buen resultado.

Ron calló un momento.

"Pero Mione… ¿Crees que de verdad tenga un mal resultado?"

"No lo sé Ron. Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos… Una relación construida en base a eso…" Pero la voz de Harry los alarmó.

"Podrían dejar, por primera vez en mi vida, que sea yo el que decida eso." Dijo con un tono cortante.

Hermione se asustó. Pero no por que Harry los hubiese sorprendido. Había algo en los ojos de Harry, que no le gustó.

Quizás Ron tenía razón. Esto no era tan simple como ella esperaba.

_Continuará…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Este cap me costó un poquito mas escribirlo. Pero quise dejarlo del mismo largo que los otros caps, para que no queden con tanto gusto a poco.

Dejen reviews si:D y ya habilité mi cuenta Leister para dejar reviews anónimos :D así que comenten mucho!!

Darkita666 (Leister)


	7. No me Hieras

**.Amarte Duele.**

_Advertencia:_ Slash Harry/Draco  
_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_Clasificación: _Romance/Angst

_Reviews: _

_**Niku Black: **me alegro que te haya gustado mi narración, gracias por el review._

_**Palo-Darksly: **es algo genial que te sientas así con mi historia, me dan más ganas de continuarla._

_**Asohki**: jajaja muchas gracias :D nos vemos traduciendo otro cap de Love Me For The Beauty Within amiga :D_

_(Creo que esta es la historia en la que menos reviews recibo, aun así, fue la primera historia que escribí en toda mi vida, por ello, la continuaré hasta terminarla, le tengo mucho cariño n.n)_

**_Capitulo 7: "_**No me hieras**_"_**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

"_No lo sé Ron. Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos… Una relación construida en base a eso…" Pero la voz de Harry los alarmó._

"_Podrían dejar, por primera vez en mi vida, que sea yo el que decida eso." Dijo con un tono cortante._

_Hermione se asustó. Pero no por que Harry los hubiese sorprendido. Había algo en los ojos de Harry, que no le gustó._

_Quizás Ron tenía razón. Esto no era tan simple como ella esperaba._

_-------------------------------------------_

Ron se estremeció al escuchar esa voz.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó, casi dudando de que aquel fuese su amigo de toda la infancia.

Harry tan sólo los miró de una forma fría. La más fría mirada que nadie hubiese visto de Harry Potter.

"Debería ser yo quien decidiera eso" Casi susurró.

"Pero Harry…" Se aventuró Hermione.

"PERO QUE!" Explotó el moreno. "Tengo derecho a decidir que quiero hacer de mi vida, y si lo que quiero es estar con Malfoy es mi problema"

Ron se adelantó y le dijo "Harry. ¿No te basta con nosotros?"

"No" Fue la rápida respuesta del otro. "Y quizás Malfoy, ha sido el único que me ha mantenido vivo, con insultos y cosas desagradables, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Él entiende lo que yo siento, por que él tan sólo siente lo mismo."

"Pero… es… ES MALFOY maldición Harry!" Gritó Ron, de pronto descontrolado.

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? En pocas horas y días me ha devuelto la vida que ustedes nunca pudieron darme. Siempre tan preocupados de ustedes mismos…"

"Oh Harry" Hizo Harry imitando la voz de Hermione "¿Crees que verdaderamente le guste a Ron?"

"Harry" Ahora imitando a Ron "¿Has visto a Hermione?"

El moreno los miró con un sentimiento que no pudieron definir.

"Nunca pensé que dos Gryffindors, pudiesen ser más idiotas y egoístas que un Slytherin"

Ron se enfureció y harto de esto intento darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

Harry tan sólo lo tomó con una fuerza que desconocía y lo estampó contra la muralla haciendo al otro sollozar de dolor.

"Ten cuidado con lo que intentas… _Amiguito_" Dijo con ironía antes de soltarlo y tan sólo irse.

Hermione corrió hacia Ron. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"Ron… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó llena de dudas y congoja.

"No lo sé Mione… De verdad que no lo sé"

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco caminó junto a Blaise y Pansy hacia su sala común. Una sensación de calidez en cada lugar que Harry había cobijado, una sonrisa en sus labios, el lugar donde lo había besado.

Tarareaba una vieja canción, una canción que su madre le tarareaba de pequeño, y que sólo recordaba cuando se sentía especialmente feliz.

"_Y hacia tantos años que no tarareaba esa canción._" Pensó.

Blaise y Pansy no se caracterizaban por gustar del escándalo, por lo que a penas Draco puso el primer pie en su sala común, comenzaron a increparlo.

Draco los miró, con _aquella sonrisa._

Los besó en la mejilla a cada uno y siguió tarareando aquella feliz canción al encerrarse en su habitación.

Nada iba a arruinar aquel bello momento. Ni siquiera ellos.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron atónitos, inseguros de si reír o llorar.

"¿Pansy?" Preguntó el chico de pelo negro.

"¿Si Blaise?" Respondió ella casi con naturalidad

"¿Qué diablos pasa por la Mente de Draco?"

Pansy suspiró sin estar muy segura de su respuesta.

"No lo sé. Debemos hacer algo para evitar que este con ese Potter" Su voz tenía algo de malicia que Blaise amó.

"Ahh. Sabes que soy un fan de tus maquiavélicos planes" Sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que una sonrisa astuta se plasmaba en sus labios.

"No te preocupes Blaise, esto no durará mucho… _espero_."

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco estaba tirado en su cama.

Sus dedos, pálidos y finos, jugaban con su cabello distraídamente, mientras que su mente intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente a todo lo que había sucedido sin tener éxito.

Su vida había dado un giro radical en poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo, de hecho.

Y aquella sonrisa en sus labios, casi le dolía. Hacía demasiado que no sonreía.

Pero se desvaneció lentamente, mientras un pensamiento oscurecía sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Acabaría esto rápidamente?" No lo sabía. Y es que muchas de las preguntas que siempre se formulaba no tenían respuestas y estas no eran ni serían la excepción…

"¿Y si…?" Algo detuvo sus pensamientos. Un suave ruido en su ventana y una lechuza hermosamente blanca.

¿Era esa acaso, la lechuza de Harry?

Su corazón latía rápido, tanto, que creyó que se le saldría por la boca.

Le abrió la ventana al tiempo que la lechuza tan sólo lo miraba y le estiraba la pata. Le sacó la carta con rapidez y le dio unos mimos que la lechuza agradeció con un suave ulular, luego, tan sólo se marchó.

Draco la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el aire, luego, dirigió su atención hacia el papel en sus manos.

Lo leyó con rapidez y la sonrisa volvió al lugar que le pertenecía, sus labios.

"Sí." Dijo mentalmente

Algo va a definitivamente cambiar en mi vida.

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry estaba harto de ellos. Se creían sus amigos cuando nunca habían hecho más que darles problemas.

Se dirigió a la lechucería con paso firme. Ya sabía que quería y tenía que hacer.

Buscó a Hedwig y le dio unos mimos y algo de comida.

"Hedwig" Le habló confiando en que el animal lo entendía a la perfección "Necesito desesperadamente que encuentres a Draco y le des esto ¿si?"

Hedwig lo miró con algo de extrañeza, pero luego de tener la carta atada a su pata inició el vuelo inmediatamente.

Harry miró el cielo unos instantes antes de darse cuenta.

"¿Draco?" Aquello sonaba demasiado bien en sus labios como para ser real.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo distrajo.

Cho Chan colgada en su cuello.

"Oh Harry" Dijo con voz empalagosa "Estas tan guapo hoy"

Harry la miró fulminantemente e intentó quitársela de encima.

"Suéltame Chang, nunca me han gustados las putas como tú"

"Oh Harry, No decías eso _antes_…"

Harry desvió su mirada al escuchar un sonido sordo.

_Draco ya estaba ahí._

El rubio se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su torre.

El moreno pudo al fin safarse de Cho.

Demasiado tarde, Draco ya se había esfumado.

_-------------------------------------------_

Ahh, algo de Drama no le viene mal a nadie. Especialmente por que en mis otras historias Harry y Draco tienen una relación muy bonita y todo aquello. Me encantan los tormentos de vez en cuando.

Mañana actualizaré Without You Im Nothing (el capitulo 8) Y muy pronto otro capitulo de la Traducción Love Me For The Beauty Within, historia que termine de leer en inglés ayer y les recomiendo leer la traducción, por que es la mejor historia que he leído (bueno, Atracción Magnética sigue siendo mi preferida xDDD)

Darkita666 (leister)


	8. Lo que Siempre Soñé

**.Amarte Duele.**

_Advertencia:_ Slash Harry/Draco  
_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen  
_Clasificación: _Romance/Angst

_Reviews: _

_**Palo-Darksly: **huu pero no olvides que lo mejor de poner drama, es la reconciliación. Cuídate mucho, y te agradezco que siempre te detengas en mis historias para comentar._

_**Hiromi Koizumi**: Gracias por siempre dejar reviews. Huu y veamos si logro saciar tu curiosidad :D_

**_Capitulo 8: "_**Lo que siempre soñé**_"_**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Draco ya estaba ahí._

_El rubio se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su torre._

_El moreno pudo al fin safarse de Cho._

_Demasiado tarde, Draco ya se había esfumado_

_-------------------------------------------_

"¿Draco?" dijo el moreno casi sin ser conciente de que lo había susurrado.

"¡DRACO!" Gritó casi desesperadamente haciendo que la mayoría de los que pasaban ahí se dieran vuelta a mirarlo.

No le dio importancia, por que siendo honesto, la única cosa que le importaba, se había esfumado gracias a la maldita esa de Chang.

Caminó rápido, y luego, tan sólo corrió.

"Draco. Donde te metiste" Era lo único que cabía en su cabeza.

Se topó con Hermione y Ron, quienes lo miraron extrañados de su expresión, y él, casi olvidando que hacia algunos instantes casi había golpeado a Ron y que le había gritado a Hermione se les acercó, sólo para preguntarles con vehemencia, la única cosa que necesitaba saber.

"¿Han visto a Draco?"

"¿Perdón? ¿_Draco_?" Dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado. "Yo no he visto a _Malfoy_, no a _Draco_"

"Ron no ahora, por favor" Su súplica era verdadera. Y algo en el interior de sus "amigos" se conmovió, algo se había roto.

"¿Harry?" La voz de Hermione se había quebrado "Él es lo único que te importa. Creo que… acabo de comprenderlo"

Había un algo de dolor en su voz que Harry no pudo comprender, nunca le habían prestado la atención suficiente, y realmente, no era que le importara, no era un niño mimado que necesitara atención, pero sí era una persona como todos los demás, que de vez en cuando necesitaba dos amigos en quienes apoyarse, y no dos personas que vivieran en su burbuja de fantasía sin nunca mirarlo.

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Y de pronto decidió que preguntarles había sido una mala idea, decidió el nombre de Draco se manchaba en sus labios, y por ello, tan sólo caminó, se alejó.

Draco, era y sería su única prioridad, Draco lo hacia vivir, _vivir_.

-------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba, sentía esa felicidad que casi te hace flotar… es felicidad que…

Se paró en seco.

"Harry… y ¿Chang?"

¿Se burlaba de él a propósito?

Su estómago se revolvió. Ya ni recordaba que pensaba. Sí. La alegría. Y esto, ¿iba dentro de ella?

Harry lo miró de pronto, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Y no pudo. No fue capaz de sostener aquella mirada, unas lágrimas resbalaron desde sus ojos y simplemente, se dio la vuelta.

Caminó. No. Corrió con rapidez, inseguro de donde ir, sus pies lo llevaron a lugares que no conocía, y en cierta parte del trayecto incluso creyó escuchar la voz de Harry llamándolo por su nombre.

Se rió de sí mismo. ¿Era tanta la locura?

La gente lo miraba extraño de pronto, cuchicheaban. Algo había pasado y de pronto no sabia que.

La respuesta estaba tras él. Y lo supo cuando una voz agitada pronunció su nombre como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Se dio la vuelta, y ahí estaba.

Su pelo desordenado, las mejillas encendidas por la carrera, su pecho agitado, sus manos intentando alcanzarlo y aquella voz…

"Draco, no es lo que tu piensas, Chang siempre me persigue…"

El rubio lo miró mudo, no tenia nada para decir.

"Perdóname ¿sí?" susurró Harry

Pero la gente a su alrededor puso aún oír aquel susurro mientras que la masa se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, curiosa, por este inusual encuentro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios rosados y perfectos.

"Esta bien" murmuró el rubio.

Harry sonrió y lo tomó por la mano, salieron de ese lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Aun tenían una cita pendiente.

-------------------------------------------

Caminaron juntos, sin entender demasiado el espanto de la gente.

Ah. Si. Esperen.

¿Eran acaso sus manos entrelazadas de común acuerdo, un secándolo?

Harry rió, mientras que Draco lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

"¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando mi padre se entere, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Harry lo miró con detenimiento.

"Claro que sí Draco, Pero piensa en esto, en menos de un mes cumplirás 17 años, y este año, es nuestro último aquí en Hogwarts… ¿No crees que eso soluciona un poco las cosas?"

"¿Tú crees?" Murmuró el rubio

"Sí" le dijo el otro mirándolo con seriedad.

"Draco… me gustaría proyectarme contigo, me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo fuera de Hogwarts, sé que es algo precipitado pero…"

No pudo continuar hablando, por que el rubio lo había besado.

Al separarse, pudo notar que Draco lloraba, pero el rubio le quito importancia mientras le decía "Es todo lo que siempre soñé…"

-------------------------------------------

Harry y Draco estaban tirados bajo un frondoso árbol. Conversaban animadamente, mientras que la cabeza del rubio descansaba sobre las piernas del moreno, quien lo acariciaba vagamente.

Conversaban acerca del futuro, lo veían tan cercano, y aquello los emocionaba hasta tal punto que no podían dejar de pensar en sus vidas sin Lucis Malfoy y sin nadie que los cuestionara.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una voz los llamó.

"Señores Potter y Malfoy" Era Snape acompañado de Dumbledore

"Oh no" Dijo Draco.

"Vengan con nosotros, por favor, al despacho del director."

Parecía ser, que su vida nunca podría ser tan simple como un cuento de hadas.

-------------------------------------------

Caminaron inseguros, con algo de temor, pero sin soltarse nunca.

Al ingresar al despacho de Dumbledore, este se sentó con la mirada llena de preocupación, y cual fue la sorpresa de ambos, al ver que Snape tenía la misma mirada.

"Chicos, no tenemos nada que criticarles.." Comenzó Dumbledore

"Pero es claro, que por muy cruel que sea, debemos volver un poco a la realidad…" Comentó en voz baja para alargarle un sobre a ambos.

"Draco, tu padre ha enviado esta carta, la hemos interceptado, por que queríamos decírtelo nosotros primero…" Comenzó Albus

Pero Severus fue al Grano, mirando con amor y preocupación a su ahijado "Draco, tu padre quiere que tome la marca oscura este fin de semana…"

Draco miró a Harry, sintiendo el mundo caer a sus pies.

_No puede ser…_

_Continuará…_

-------------------------------------------

**Bueno. Capitulo 8. Por la trama de la historia.. mm creo que quedan alrededor de 5 o 6 capítulos para finalizar la historia, Así que, el capitulo 13 o 14 serían el final.**

**Besitos**

**Darkita666 (leister)**


End file.
